1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst carrier and an exhaust gas treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed a variety of exhaust gas treatment apparatuses that convert harmful gases contained in exhaust gas discharged from the internal combustion engines of vehicles such as automobiles, buses, and trucks, construction machines, and the like.
Common exhaust gas treatment apparatuses generally have a structure where, for example, a metal casing is provided in an exhaust pipe connected to the exhaust gas manifold of an engine and a catalyst carrier having a honeycomb structure is placed in the casing.
This catalyst carrier is formed of, for example, a ceramic block having two end faces and a coat layer provided on the outer peripheral surface of the ceramic block, excluding its end faces, as described in JP2005-349378A. Further, the ceramic block is formed by combining multiple porous ceramic units made of γ alumina or the like by interposing an adhesive layer. Each porous ceramic unit has multiple cells separated by a cell wall and extending in a longitudinal direction. A catalyst such as Pt is provided on the cell wall. When exhaust gas is caused to flow through such a catalyst carrier, harmful gases contained in the exhaust gas, such as CO, HC, and NOx, are converted by the catalyst provided on the cell wall by catalytic reaction, so that the exhaust gas can be converted.
In the case of manufacturing such a catalyst carrier, first, a predetermined number of porous ceramic units are combined by interposing an adhesive layer, and thereafter, this united body is cut into a desired shape, so that a ceramic block is manufactured. Thereafter, a coat layer is provided on the outer peripheral surface (that is, cut surface) of the ceramic block. According to such a method, however, the porous ceramic units have considerable portions thereof cut, removed, and discarded at the time of manufacturing the ceramic block, which causes the problem of increased manufacturing costs. Further, the number of processes increases because of the above-described process of cutting the united body, which causes the problem of reduced productivity.
In order to deal with such problems, there has been proposed, although in the field of DPFs (Diesel Particulate Filters), the technique of manufacturing a ceramic block of a desired shape directly without going through a cutting process by preparing multiple porous ceramic units of various shapes and combining them by interposing an adhesive layer (JP2004-154718A). Such a DPF manufacturing method can also be applied to the manufacture of a catalyst carrier. The entire contents of JP2005-349378A and JP2004-154718A are hereby incorporated by reference.